1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to monitoring and maintenance of fluid level in pools, spas, ponds, water features, storage tanks, and other liquid containers, and more particularly, relates to automated fluid fill systems and methods for controlling the fluid level in swimming pools, spas, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various automated water level control systems have been developed for swimming pools, spas, storage tanks, and other containers of fluid. However, one of the challenges in regulating liquid level in a container located in an open environment such as an outdoor swimming pool is that it is difficult to differentiate between actual changes in liquid level versus perceived changes caused by surface turbulence. For example, the amplitude of water waves and other surface turbulence in a swimming pool can often be greater than the amplitude of the actual changes being measured, thus causing the signal to noise ratio of the sensor response to be much less than one, which in turn can adversely affect the accuracy of the data.
Some water level control systems incorporate sensors that utilize baffles or other physical means to reduce water level fluctuations caused by surface turbulence. However, these sensors require extensive testing under static conditions in order to achieve measurements that are meaningful. Water level control systems that incorporate more sensitive sensors capable of faster measurements often suffer from high noise due to large wave amplitudes on the surface of the liquid being measured. Moreover, the water level sensors are typically mounted at a location arbitrarily selected by the installer. The operational level and the sensor level as mounted is an important relationship. In some cases, the sensors are attached to the side of a skimmer by tape or Velcro, which could add variability and inconsistency to the sensor level relative to the water. As such, the sensor may not be affixed at the correct level required for optimal system performance.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for an improved automated system and method for accurately controlling water fill functions in pools, spas, or other contained bodies of water.